


The Pum-posal (Starring Ryan Reynolds and Sandra Bullock)

by harryhanlon



Series: harry styles: pumpkin fucker [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, i don't know what else to tag u guise this is so fuckin niche, inappropriate pumpkin behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryhanlon/pseuds/harryhanlon
Summary: Harry Styles (noted pumpkin fucker) has some less than seasonal plans
disclaimer: neither ryan reynolds nor sandra bullock appear in this fic. they were just in a movie called the proposal it was very good you should see it if you haven't already.





	

“Beautiful night isn't it? The weather's been lovely lately.” Harry shifted uncomfortably across from his date, mentally blaming the plain black suit he almost never pulled out of storage but subconsciously knowing the truth.

He was nervous.

Tonight was the night. He knew he was ready but the typical insecurity continued to run through his head. What if he said no? Even worse, what if he said yes but he didn't mean it? What if he felt pressured into this arrangement but didn't feel comfortable enough to say so and they spent years growing apart due to lack of open and honest communication, culminating in a nasty divorce that caused friends and family to choose sides?

Harry glanced at his date around the flickering candle between them and tried to calm down. Luckily his inner breakdown hadn't been too obvious.

“So, you're looking gourd-geous tonight.” Fuck. What a terrible line. Blue eyes stared back at him silently and without judgement. “Sorry for the pun-kin, pumpkin.”  
Looking again at probably the worst idea he'd ever come up with, Harry realized he couldn't possibly go through with it like this. He couldn't pretend to propose to Niall's hastily drawn face on the inhumanly orange skin of a fresh pumpkin.

Hours earlier, when he was using his pumpkin carving kit to create this lackluster version of Niall, it felt like the best idea of all time. His boyfriend would be arriving home later that night after a business trip that meant big things for the start of his solo career. Harry had time to prepare a romantic candle lit dinner with a custom playlist of all their fondest musical memories and a little extra to practice popping the biggest question of both their lives. The pumpkin was like a study aid, a stand in without all the joyful and nervous energy Niall always seemed to be overflowing with.

Now, sitting in his proposal suit, surrounded by candles that were burning faster than advertised, he felt silly. He debated on whether he should just cut a hole in the pumpkin, take an early night in and treat himself but he could already hear footsteps and the soft drag of a suitcase coming from the foyer.

“Harry? I'm home!” Niall called.

Harry tried his best to disappear, or at least 'accidentally' set himself on fire so they could focus on bring him to the hospital instead of what he'd prepared. Despite his best efforts Niall found him curled up in one of their special occasion chairs across the table from the frankly offensive pumpkin with an engagement ring burning a hole in his pocket.

“Harry? What's all this?”

“A fancy home cooked meal dinner date?” Harry asked with one eye peeking out over his crossed arms.

“Okay.” To Niall's credit, he didn't make this situation seem like anything strange. To be fair he was constantly coming home to the aftermath of Harry's half baked plans gone horribly wrong. A couple overly melted candles and one strange looking pumpkin were the least of his worries. “Can you tell me what happened?” he asked gently. Most things were best said gently when it came to the inner workings of Harry's mind.

“I can't tell you 'cause it's a surprise.”

“Alright. Did the surprise have to do with me coming home tonight?”

“Yes,” Harry nodded. He unfurled a little from his cramped spot in the chair. Maybe tonight wasn't totally ruined. Niall has seen him in much worse positions guaranteed.

“Can you tell me why the pumpkin is sitting in that chair?”

“Practice.”

“Practice for what?”

“Can't tell you.” Harry rolled his eyes as if he hadn't just been hiding from idea of his brilliant plan coming together. Determination set deep within and he prepared himself to go through with his big night. “You have to get ready for dinner if you want to find out!” He jumped from his seat and began setting the table. Niall still stood shocked at Harry's complete 180 over a matter of seconds. “Come on! Get out of those travel clothes and into something you'll want to remember forever!” With Harry's confidence returned, Niall figured he better do what he says if he ever wanted to find out what this whole thing was about.

Harry bustled about, relighting and replacing over burned candles, reheating appetizers and pushing the Niall pumpkin into a less conspicuous spot. Just because he was ready to take the plunge didn't mean he didn't still want a back up plan.

“Dinner is served!” Harry called through the whole house. Niall shuffled in wearing more appropriate dress pants without a snapback perched on his head.

The pair sat down to lovely conversation and a perfect dinner. Niall's trip had gone very well, confirming his solo comeback and the release of an album catered solely to his tastes with songs he had written. There were already press days set up and shows to prepare for once the track list was finalized. As they finished slurping down noodles Harry prepared himself for the main event, shifting subtly in his chair and pasting an incredibly sincere look on his face.

“Niall,” he announced in an uncharacteristically serious voice. Niall took the hint and shoved the final bits of dinner into his mouth, waiting on Harry's next words.

“I know you've been wondering what I was up to earlier. The truth is that I've been trying to say these words to you for a long time, but I just couldn't figure out how. I figured practicing on a pumpkin would help me be less nervous for the real thing but, as it it turns out, I was wrong. It's best to just say it when it feels right, and now's as good a time as any because it's felt right for months. Niall Horan, we've been together for the best years of our lives, and I knew from the moment I set eyes on you that you would be important to me forever.” Harry slipped smoothly out of his chair and onto one knee next to the dinner table. He felt nervous, but not in the same way as before. There were happy nervous butterflies fluttering to the beat of Niall's resting heartbeat, the same rhythmic beat he felt every night they fell asleep in the same bed and every morning they woke up slowly together.

“Would you please-” The next words out of his mouth were muffled into the shoulder of his very excited fiance.

“Yes!! Of course! I'll marry you!”

Harry tried and failed miserably to remove himself from the enthusiastic hug, “I didn't even get to fin-” The rest of that sentence was swallowed in a kiss that felt both cliché and entirely unique. This was their engagement and it was entirely special to them.

Niall stood up uncertainly on his previously injured knee but it held steady. “Took you long enough. Can't believe you had to practice on that pumpkin! Is that my face on it?”

Harry looked down shyly but Niall was having none of that. “Got any plans after this? 'Cause I can think of a couple seedy deeds we could get up to with that thing,” he said with a suggested with a wink. Harry felt a sort of bliss come over him that he was sure he'd never felt before. His husband to be was grabbing carving supplies and ushering him into their shared bedroom.

For once, Harry had his cake and he'd eat it too.

 


End file.
